<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>floating amongst the stars and the moon (and you) by twiceinamillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072822">floating amongst the stars and the moon (and you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion'>twiceinamillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, hyewon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyejoo shows chaewon a favourite stargazing spot of hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>floating amongst the stars and the moon (and you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's not a normal type of midnight, when hyejoo invites chaewon to the rooftop for some stargazing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>not those types where the twinkling of the stars is covered, blocked by the glare of the city lights and the blur of clouds, strangely light against the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>no, definitely not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or at least, that's what hyejoo tells chaewon, as they walk up the stairs to the dingy apartment rooftop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>their steps echo throughout the empty stairway, each step a reminder that they're with each other - they're <em>together.</em></p><p> </p><p>and it's as if they're the only two people left in the world - no, the universe.</p><p> </p><p>(though chaewon wouldn't mind that one bit.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>her hand is nestled in the younger girl's, the connection between them light, seemingly fragile, and yet <em>unbreakable</em>.</p><p>not like chaewon would let anyone break it anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"we're here."</p><p>a murmur from hyejoo, and a light squeeze on her palm, and chaewon looks up as she walks forward, the concrete ceiling in her vision giving way to the distant horizon, and she catches a glimpse of the midnight sky above.</p><p> </p><p>and she's <em>mesmerised. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sparkling stars, no longer hidden by the dull clouds, shine bright against the navy sky, and she swears she can see the milky way amongst them (but she's not too familiar with stars, so that might just be her wishful thinking.)</p><p>the sky itself is a deep shade of blue, not too dull and yet not too bright, the perfect hue - surrounding her with its vivid colour, and everything around her is that beautiful, midnight colour, as if she's in space, as if she's the only girl in the world (along with hyejoo, of course.) </p><p>and the full moon casts its glow upon them, like a goddess giving her blessings.</p><p>(she'd receive them wholeheartedly.)</p><p> </p><p>it's like she could reach out and caress the clouds, and they would caress her back, their touch soft as cotton candy, soothing, comforting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hyejoo turns back with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"told you you'd like it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i never said i wouldn't," chaewon says back, still entranced - feeling like she's floating, as if she were so light that gravity could fail her at any moment.</p><p>and the only thing that grounds her to this mortal coil is her own heartbeat, pounding in her chest like a metronome, and her hand still in the other girl's. </p><p> </p><p>it's as if the world no longer matters - and neither does the stress that once came with it, the distant sounds of the cars below fading away, nothing but a faint memory as they bask in the light of the vast universe above, so infinite and large and ever-expanding.</p><p>chaewon watches as hyejoo's tough-girl exterior melts away, the younger girl's shoulders relaxing at the beautiful sight, eyes softening - and of course, since the beauty and elegance of a star-filled sky lets you bid goodbye to your worries, even if it's just for a minute or two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>here, they can be heard - their voices no longer lost in the crowd, the clamour of shouts and chaos, the mess of news coming in every second of every day.</p><p>here, they can be seen - if only by each other, their hands still together, soft palms held tenderly, gently, fingers intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>here, they can <em>be.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"isn't it beautiful?"</p><p> </p><p>the younger girl breaks the silence, though it's a welcome sound, the musicality of her tone, the lilt of her voice as beautiful as the sky above.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah," chaewon breathes, a single, simple word - and yet the night listens, and so does hyejoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>until.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>until the younger girl's hand leaves hers, her empty palm reaching up on instinct, desperate-</p><p> </p><p>and now it's her lips that are no longer empty, as hyejoo's hands land on her shoulders and she pulls her in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it's nothing but a simple peck on the lips, a soft kiss under the stars - cliche, she knows, but she loves it nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>she loves hyejoo, too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>when they pull apart, hyejoo's eyes are sparkling just as bright as the stars above, and chaewon <em>swears</em> that she is a star - beautiful, shining, <em>radiant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"i love you," the younger girl breathes, hands still on her girlfriend's shoulders, and she can't help but let out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i already knew that," chaewon smiles softly. "i love you too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and as they gaze into each other's eyes, love fluttering like a butterfly between them, their hearts sing in harmony, a sweet, warm song against the cold silence of the night.</p><p> </p><p>they wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i totally didn't write this when it was like 1am at night. no sir. anyways i think i'm going to sleep now it's midnight and my eyes are dying haha oops</p><p>anw if you want to, do check out <a href="https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> !! i post more of my writing there :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>